A Beautiful Day
by Lakergrl
Summary: Takes place after Danny finds out about his Dad in Second Season Finale, kind of Sam centric. Implied DM. one shot, but if you guys like it I'll write more PLZ R&R thanks!


Title: A Beautiful Day

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Up to Second Season Finale

Summary: Takes place after Danny finds out about his Dad, kind of Sam centric. implied DM. one shot, but if you guys like it I'll write more

Disclaimer: None, don't own them

Samantha Jane Marquez pushed open the doors that led to the employee parking garage of the Montecito. She couldn't believe it was over, once again she let Casey win. She promised her self that she wouldn't let him manipulate her like that again. She sighed quietly as the sound of her heels hitting the pavement echoed throughout the garage. She broke another promise to herself, she thought as she unlocked her silver Lexus. The first promis was to not get close to anyone and look at her now, leaving the only family she ever knew and loved. Sam opened her trunk to throw the last of her bags in, when she noticed the extra large suitcase hidden beneath the others. It was full of silver, millions and millions of dollars worth of silver, she didn't have to work a day in her life. Though, she did. She always pretended to be a self-centered, gold-digging bitch, but she wasn't. All of her past experiences taught her to be tough, the only reason she worked was because she needed to do something with her life. She needed to keep herself busy, otherwise she'd drown herself with the questions, the should haves and the what if's. See? she was doing it now.

She felt her throat closing and her vision becoming blurry from the unshed tears. Sam slammed the trunk with frustration, and got into the drivers side of her car. Every fiber in her body wouldn't let her put that key in the ignition, she couldn't, she didn't want to. All she wanted to do was go back into the Montecito to joke and laugh with Mary, Danny, Ed, Mike, Nessa and Delinda. Her friends. Her family. Sam looked to the right of her and saw Danny's yellow camaro parked next to her. It has always been his parking spot. They all had the same parking spots. After Danny's car was Mike's, the spot after that was Mary's, the spot to her left was Delinda's and the spot after Delinda's was Nessa's. Sam stopped herself, she commanded herself to not think about them, it was time for a change. She finally turned over the engine and put down the hood for her convertible. The light breeze calmed her a bit as she put the car in reverse, with no destination in mind, she lightly hit the gas. The instant she turned around to back out she felt a soft grip on her shoulder. Startled and prepared to face an attacker, she turned around to surprisingly see Danny Mccoy.

"Shit, Danny you-" She stopped herself once she saw a grief-strickened look on his face. She could tell he'd been crying by the redness that over took his once very soft chocolate brown eyes, yet now there was a hint of anger

"Are you Okay?" she asked softly "You look like you've been crying."

Danny looked at her closely "I can say the same to you."

Sam held her foot on the brake and wiped at her eyes. "Im fine, but...did something happen?"

Danny felt his stomach tighten as he turned his back to her and went toward his camaro. Sam waited for an answer as he climbed into the driver's side. "Haven't you heard?" he started with a slight chuckle "The only person I've ever loved went to Hawaii, with another guy, Mike is going on tour with his Auntie Gladys Knight, Nessa and Delinda are on there way to London to see Nessa's long lost sister, while a killer is after her, your estranged husband is going to buy and blow up the casino, oh and did I forget to mention that my dad just died." Danny's tone was normal with a hint of mock and sarcasm, which scared Sam.

"Oh my gosh, Danny Im so-"

"Save it," Danny interrupted "...and your leaving us" he continued "what a beautiful day it has been."

Danny reversed quickly and speed away from Sam toward the exit. Sam heard his screeching tries echo throughout the garage. At that moment, she put her car in park and all of the days emotions emerged from her. She sat in her car as her stomach clinched and her throat tightened, she tried to hold it back, all of her life she held them back. She couldn't do it any more. For the first time in her life she let the sobs over take her. Sam cried and cried, as one question kept running through her head 'What happend to my family?'

Please Review! Thanks


End file.
